The Master of Lyoko
by InvaderXion
Summary: After the twins are lost on Lyoko the Warriors try to return to a normal life, but normal was never meant to be a part of their life's. Someone has returned from Lyoko but what has changed in the time the twins were stuck on Lyoko. Is it Xana or just the twins having changed who will return?


**Alright I'm back from my absence. I'm sorry to be gone so long but I was working on things for NaNoWriMo. But that's done and I'll be back with regular story updates. Hopefully. With that taken care of I'd like to give you The Master of Lyoko.**

Jeremy P.O.V.

It had been three months since Lyoko and the twins were lost. I had done every I could to bring them back that wasn't enough. I had been unsuccessful in even turning the supercomputer back on. I was beginning to go a little crazy, I was tired and my grades were falling behind.

"Jeremy you have to stop this. You're hurting yourself, we all miss the twins but you can't do this to yourself. It's time that we forgot and moved on." Aelita said. I was sitting in the lab in my old chair. I was trying every code I knew to get the super computer back on. It wasn't the first time I'd gotten the speech.

"I know Aelita but I don't want to. I felt useless while you were stuck on Lyoko about to be taken by Xana. Even worse him taking and using the twins like that." I said looking over at her. She had grown in the last two months and had abandoned her pink dress for a skirt and white top. Her short hair had also grown out. I knew she cared about me and wanted to help but I had to do this.

"I want to help Jeremy let me, let all of us. Or you're going to have to stop. Tech knowledge can only go so far. What they did, what they sacrificed to save us was different than just computer code and abilities. It was will, that's what they used to save us. Lyoko won't return until they want it to." She said, I looked at the screen. I wanted to cry, normally I was level headed but now I just wanted to cry.

"You're right. I just wanted to help. I really am useless to Lyoko." I said hanging my head. Aelita got right in front of me forcing me to look at her.

"You're not useless. Everyone's good at something. You're a tech wiz, not a fighter. You tried everything you could. It's not your fault." Aelita forced the keyboard aside and hugged me. I hugged back, even if she said it I still felt bad. I may not be a fighter but as soon as I can I'll be doing what I can to help.

A few days later Third Person P.O.V

The group was hanging like they had in times of peace. Although unlike before Lyoko they were all friends. They were having lunch in the cafeteria. Odd was stealing food and Yumi and Ulrich were trying to deny that they both had feelings for each other. Just another normal day. But normal wasn't exactly filling to our heroes.

"How's your project coming along Yumi?" Aelita asked, being that Yumi was a year older she had different classes and assignments and such.

"It's alright, I was supposed to have a partner but my class has an odd number and we didn't have enough for me to make a group so I'm working alone. The teacher volunteered to make a trio but I declined." She told her. The French teacher liked partner assignments, but without William and Zane in her class she didn't exactly have a partner to work with.

"You want me to help you with it Yumi? I'm pretty go with French." Jeremy volunteered. She shook her head.

"It's not really that hard. Her work is pretty easy. Besides you know that I know a lot about French since I had to learn it when I moved here." Despite what many think Yumi moved to France as a small child having been raised in Japan for a few years. She had to learn to speak French. So she knew a good deal about it.

"Alright just offering. Anybody have plans this weekend, I need to get out of this school for a little while." Jeremy asked everyone. He needed to get out of the area with the computer and try to forget.

"I'm busy. My parents are coming to visit." Odd said, he and his parents were good now.

"I'll be here. I can go." Ulrich said.

"I've got the project. It's easy but it takes time." Yumi said as she finished her food.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked looking over at her.

"I was waiting to tell everyone but the sub digitals called and they're flying me out to play with them in Paris." Aelita said happily. Everyone was shocked.

"That's amazing Aelita. When is it?" Yumi asked

"This weekend, and even better they said I could bring the all of you." She said smiling widely.

"Awesome. Forget a project this is more important." Yumi said and Aelita began to discuss the details of the trip. Life for our heroes was becoming normal, well as normal as djing for a popular band could be. But they're world was about to be shaken up because down in the factory the supercomputer did the one thing Jeremy couldn't get it to do. It turned on.

Along with the many times before a figure appeared out of an open scanner. He entered the room and looked around. He looked at the door and his eyes flashed red.

**Alright this is the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry for the long absence. Also due to my time writing a 50,000 word book short chapter's look and feel wrong so chapters will be consistently longer from now on. I bed you all adieu. Tata.**


End file.
